


Fratricide

by anony_mouse



Series: file://garbage_overwatch/ [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Flashbacks, Gen, Hanzo is an ass, How Do I Tag, Jesse is a mess, Manipulation, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Suicide Attempts, but he didn't mean to go that far, but still, deadlock - Freeform, for good reasons, idk - Freeform, kind sorta, non-graphic, unfinished drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: ”Do you? Do you know what it's like to feel your brother’s blood staining your blade and hands and face? To know what it is to have been the destroyer of everything in your entire world?”(Note tags please.)





	Fratricide

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end for spoilers and possible triggers.

“Do you? Do you know what it's like to feel your brother’s blood staining your blade and hands and face? To know what it is to have been the destroyer of everything in your entire world?” 

The archer watches the other’s face pale in silence. Assured that his point has been made, he turns and sweeps from the room.

. __

_“Look! Look what I can do!”_

_No way. I can’t, not her. Don't make me do this._ Please.

_“Jesse! Look!”_

_You don’t getta chose, güey. That ain’t how this works, you took my mark, you do what I say._

_“Jesse? Who's that?”_

_Please, I’ll do anything._ Anything _else._

_I don’t want anything else. I want this._

_No. I_ won't. 

_Tch. A pity._

_What-? What the hell? What's happenin'? What the fuck did ya_ do _ta me?_

_You had your chance, Mccree._

_No! Stop! I can't make it- Lemme go! Stop this- please! She's my baby sister! Please!_

_“Jess?”_

_No!_ Run, chica! Nononnonononononono- 

_“Je-”_  
**  
*BANG***

.

The cowboy grips at the hard metal of his arm, digging his nails under the plates as if he can pull them off. 

Who knows. If he digs deep enough, maybe he can rip the guilt from his soul.

.  
_  
Escape is not an option._

_His cursed_ pinche _tattoo has been injected with neural impression nanites. The kind programmed to open the mind to suggestion. Seems like there's also some sorta muscular control nanites, for when strong mental suggestion isn’t enough._

_Deadlock isn’t enough big time to have this kinda tech, but they’d come into it by accident. Ever the opportunists, they’d sold half the shipment and kept the other half for themselves._

_Running lands him back in lockup with new bruises and a shiny new bullet hole through his upper thigh that takes forever to heal._

_Fighting ends pretty much the same, but with more bruises and a nasty stab wound._

_Turns out that trying to kill himself doesn’t work either. In a mix of strong mental aversion and inevitable muscle lockup, he never manages to get through with it before he’s caught._

_If he tries to go too long without food or water or sleep, he’ll inevitably find his body seated in a chair in front of the pedo-stached guard he calls Asshat who stares like a complete fucking creeper while Jesse's body mechanically chokes down stale rice and chalky water before passing out for a full day._

_“Seems like a lotta work for little 'ole me,” he rasps, one night, staring at Asshat's pale-ass face with tired rage._

_“Well, you represent a double investment, see? One was the tech, the other, that eye of yours. It wouldn’t do to have all 'o that go ta waste now, would it?”_

_It takes a bit of work, but Jesse manages to work up enough saliva and blood in his mouth to spit. He notes with a dying ember of satisfaction that he manages to hit Asshat’s boots. The man’s face curls in disgust, but he doesn’t do more than turn and walk away._

_Coward.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> CW: (spoilers) Jesse shoots his little sister because of hand-wavy science pseudo-brainwashing and is fully aware when it happens. It is just as fucked up as you think it is. Also some non-graphic suicide attempts. Flashbacks and all that jazz apply.
> 
> The idea is that Deadlock makes you do the worst thing you personally think you could ever do (ie, kill your little sister) and then a) you figure you're scum who belongs with other scum and b) they know that they can make you do anything.
> 
> pinche is 'fucking', chica is 'girl', and güey is 'mate/pal' or a derogatory form of 'silly' according to the interwebs.
> 
> As always, feel free to contact me if you want to pick this up in the comments or [here](https://anony-mouse-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
